totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
24. Z pamiętników rodziny Stone
1978 Widzimy chłopaka i dziewczynę, którzy stoją naprzeciwko siebie. On stoi prosto, pewny siebie, patrzy na nią. Ona z kolei wygląda na zakłopotaną, ucieka wzrokiem. Linda: P-przepraszam…niestety już mam kogoś! (chłopak milczy i spuszcza głowę) Linda: …to ja już pójdę… Harry: Czekaj! (dziewczyna ucieka) Harry (pod nosem): Linda… (pojawia się inny chłopak) James: Obawiałem się, że tak się stanie, Harry. Miłość twojego życia dała ci kosza. To musi boleć, uh. Harry: Cóż…widocznie nie była mnie warta, co, James? (próbuje się sztucznie uśmiechnąć) James: Może. Na razie chodźmy na pizzę! Zgłodniałem. Harry: No okej… Obaj odchodzą, chodź Harry zerka jeszcze za siebie w miejsce, gdzie odważył się wyznać miłość Lindzie. 1982 Widzimy parę zakochanych, biegających po wzgórzu. W końcu oboje się zatrzymują i padają na łąkę. Dziewczyna: Hahaha! Nie sądziłam, że jesteśmy tak zwariowani! Harry: Nooo. Ja, student medycyny, przyszły doktor Harry Stone i ty, Natalie Anderson, przyszła businesswoman roku i najpiękniejsza kobieta pod słońcem. Natalie (rumieni się): Ojeej. To urocze. Harry: Ehh… Mówiłem już, że cię kocham? Natalie (rumieni się znowu): Nooo, mówisz mi to ostatnio codziennie. Hehe. Harry: Bo to najprawdziwsza prawda. Natalie: Wiesz, mówić to można. Harry: Oh, czyli chcesz jakiegoś dowodu, tak? (uśmiecha się po czym wyjmuje z kieszeni pierścionek, na widok którego Natalie zaniemówiła) W takim razie, Natalie, zostaniesz moją żoną? Natalie: O rany… Pewnie, że tak! (wtula się w niego) Harry: Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę. Natalie: Długo to planowałeś? Harry: Szczerze? Nosiłem go przy sobie od tygodnia, ale nie mogłem znaleźć odpowiedniego momentu, hehe. Natalie: Wooow. (ociera łzy) To aż zbyt piękne, by było prawdziwe. Harry: Myślę, że będzie jeszcze piękniej. Założymy rodzinę, wydamy na świat potomka. Będziemy szczęśliwą, kochającą się rodziną. Natalie: Brzmi jak najlepszy plan pod słońcem, hihi. Harry: Tak… 1983 Widzimy Harry’ego siedzącego w poczekalni na porodówce. W końcu wychodzi do niego lekarz. Lekarz: Gratuluję panu. Harry: Oh, to najszczęśliwsza chwila w moim życiu! Proszę mi w końcu powiedzieć. Długo z tym zwlekaliśmy, bo chcieliśmy mieć niespodziankę…to chłopiec czy dziewczynka? Lekarz: W sumie to ma pan bliźnięta, gratuluje. Harry: !!! (wbiega do sali, gdzie jest Natalie z bliźniętami) Hah! Cóż za wspaniała nowina! Natalie: Też nie mogłam w to uwierzyć, heh. (…) Cóż, przynajmniej mamy wybrane oba imiona. Harry: Fakt. (bierze chłopca w ręce) Michael… Natalie (trzymając dziewczynkę): Allyson… Harry: Hmm…wcześniej to imię mi się średnio podobało. (zerka na dziewczynkę) Ale teraz czuję, że będzie pasować jej idealnie. Ona osiągnie coś wielkiego! Natalie: Na pewno, w końcu to nasza córka. Harry: Heh. (…) W sumie, to jednak prawidłowość się sprawdza. (Natalie zdziwiona) Kompletnie mi to wypadło z głowy, ale ojciec mi kiedyś powiedział, że w naszej rodzinie prawie zawsze rodzą się bliźnięta. Natalie: Oh, to znaczy, że ty też- Harry: Miałem… (Natalie zasmucona) …znaczy no, mam dalej. Tyle że nie utrzymujemy już za bardzo kontaktu. Długa historia… Natalie: Zawsze to jest długa historia… Harry: No nieważne. Nie psujmy tego wesołego dnia. Odpocznij (całuje ją w czoło) i za kilka dni powitam cię w domu. Natalie: Nie mogę się doczekać. (…) Czekaj. (już Harry przy wyjściu) Powiedz…jesteś teraz szczęśliwy? Harry: Hmm…tak, z pewnością jestem teraz szczęśliwy. 1986 Harry siedzi z innym lekarzem na stołówce w szpitalu. Harry: Jestem nieszczęśliwy… Lekarz: (…) Oh, to do mnie? Wybacz, nie sądziłem, że jestem kimś, komu byś chciał się zwierzyć… Harry: W sumie, jesteś teraz najbliższą mi osobą, Frank. Moi dawni znajomi się gdzieś porozjeżdżali, kontakt się urwał… Frank: No okej… To czemu jesteś nieszczęśliwy…Harry? Mogę tak mówić, co nie? Harry: To wszystko…nie zmierza w tym kierunku, w którym powinno. Z żoną nie rozumiemy się kompletnie. Czuję…jakbym był z nią jeszcze tylko z przyzwyczajenia. (…) No i mamy dwójkę dzieci. Frank: Wiesz, sam nie mam co prawda żony, ale chyba to nie powinno tak wyglądać. Jeśli nie ma już uczucia między wami, to…zresztą sam nie wiem… Myślę jednak, że jeśli cię coś trapi, to ona i tak to czuje. Harry: Serio? Ostatnio nawet zacząłem rozmyślać o swojej przeszłości…i o takiej jednej dziewczynie…oh, co ja robię… Frank: Rozumiem, że to był ktoś ważny? Harry: Dziewczyna, którą kochałem, a która mnie odrzuciła. Frank: Nie powinieneś tyle o tym rozmyślać. Harry: Ale nie mogę. Nawiedza mnie w snach, czy kiedykolwiek jak próbuję myśleć o czymś innym. Frank: Tak czy siak powinieneś wpierw pomyśleć o swojej żonie i zrobić coś, by jej nie skrzywdzić. Choć chyba na to i tak już trochę za późno. (Harry spogląda na niego bezradnie, po czym ponury odchodzi) Kilka dni później Harry wraca do domu, Natalie wita go przy wejściu. Natalie: Zasiedziałeś się dziś długo. Bałam się, że w ogóle nie wrócisz na noc. Daj. (bierze jego płaszcz) Dzieci już śpią, zasnęły dosłownie 10 minut temu. Uwierzyłbyś? Harry: Wiesz… (zaciska pięść) Powinniśmy o czymś pogadać… Natalie: Oh…no ale najpierw się umyj, bo pachniesz szpitalem. Harry: Racja. Harry idzie pod prysznic, po czym wraca do sypialni, gdzie Natalie czyta książkę na łóżku. Harry: Jestem. (…) Co czytasz? Natalie: Tak jakoś dawno tego nie czytałam. „Romeo i Julia”. Historia o prawdziwej miłości, której nawet śmierć nie pokonała. Lubię takie historie… Harry: …musimy pogadać. Natalie: Poczeka do rana, jestem śpiąca. Harry: Chcę rozwo- Natalie: Muszę jutro wcześnie wstać. Dobranoc. (odwraca się plecami) Harry: Świetnie… Harry kładzie się obok niej i gasi światło. Po pewnym czasie jednak wstaje i idzie położyć się na kanapie, nieświadomy tego, że Natalie nie zasnęła i płacze po cichu. Godzinę później jednak wraca do sypialni, bo na kanapie jest niewygodnie. Gdy wchodzi do sypialni widzi, że Natalie nie ma w łóżku, za to drzwi na balkon są otwarte. Harry: Natalie? (nieśmiało podchodzi do drzwi balkonu, po czym wychodzi na balkon) Jesteś tu? (rozgląda się, ale jej tam nie ma; decyduje się zerknąć w dół i widzi przerażający widok, który sprawia, że sztywnieje; do pokoju wchodzi Allyson) Allyson: Mamo! Nie mogę zasnąć! (…) Gdzie jest mama? Harry patrzy w jej stronę z przerażeniem. 1987 Harry stoi przy drzwiach wyjściowych i rozmawia ze starszą kobietą. Harry: Dziękuję, że się zgodziłaś. Nie wiem, co bym bez ciebie zrobił. Kobieta: Daj spokój, od tego jest babcia. Zresztą ty i tak dużo pracujesz, żeby utrzymać dzieci, podziwiam cię. Natalie miała szczęście, że byłeś jej mężem. (…) Wybacz, nie powinnam tego mówić. Co prawda minął już rok, ale… Harry: Nic się…nie stało… Naprawdę dziękuję, że się nimi zajmiesz. Matka Natalie: No już już. Leć, bo pewnie na ciebie czekają. Harry: Ta… (wychodzi i zamyka za sobą drzwi) (do siebie) Idę sam, ale przecież nie mogłem jej powiedzieć… Muszę odpocząć od tego wszystkiego… A nie ma lepszego miejsca niż- Harry udaje się do baru dwie przecznice dalej, gdzie barman od razu go rozpoznaje. Barman (do Harry’ego): Witam szanownego pana. To, co zwykle? Harry: Tak… Poproszę. Barman: Się robi. (…) Czy mi się wydaje, czy jesteś dziś jakiś ponury? Harry: Zawsze jestem ponury, gdy tu przychodzę. Barman: No ale wiesz. Dzisiaj bardziej niż zwykle. Harry: Może…może dlatego, że dziś mam niewesołą rocznicę.. Barman: Oh, faktycznie…to było dokładnie rok temu…no cóż, mam nadzieję, że trochę oczyścisz głowę i nie będziesz się tym już tak zadręczał. Trzymaj (podaje mu drink) a ja lecę obsługiwać tamtą grupę. W razie czego wiesz, że możesz mi się wygadać. Przy okazji, dziś na koszt firmy. (mruga do niego i odchodzi) Harry (do siebie): Ehh, ludzie są dla mnie za dobrzy… (…) Tego mi było trzeba. Chwili wyciszenia i samotności… (do baru wchodzi kobieta) Barman (do kobiety): Witam szanowną panią. To, co zwykle? Kobieta (znajomym głosem): Nie, dzisiaj coś lżejszego. Jutro muszę być wcześnie na nogach. Barman: Się robi. (Harry odwraca się lekko zdenerwowany) Harry (do kobiety): Lin-da?... Kobieta (do Harry’ego): Hmm….o matko…Harry! Barman: O, to państwo się znacie? (podaje drink) Chwilę później, Harry i Linda siadają z boku razem Linda: Nie sądziłam, że cię tu spotkam. Harry: Ja nie sądziłem, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek cię spotkam. Widzisz, jaki ten świat mały, heh… Linda: No w sumie…hehe… (…) Spytałabym, czy wszystko gra, ale…skoro tu jesteś, to pewnie nie. Harry: Pewnie słyszałaś o mojej żonie? Linda: Coś mi się obiło o uszy, ale nie dopytywałam. Harry: Wyskoczyła z balkonu rok temu… Linda: Współczuję… Harry: A tobie się chociaż dobrze wiedzie? Widzę obrączkę na palcu. Linda: A weź, uderzyłeś w najczulszy punkt. Harry: Oh? Linda: Ten palant (zdejmuje obrączkę i gada do niej) prawie dwa lata byłam z nim zaręczona i co? Zastałam go w łóżku z własną siostrą. Ble! Harry: No to faktycznie niefart. Również współczuję. Linda: Ehh, nie do końca nam w życiu wyszło chyba. (…) Teraz wiem, że nie każdy facet jest godny czekania na niego tak długo. Harry: A niektórzy są godni, ale są odrzucani, haha. Linda: No fakt. (…) Chwila- Harry: Tak, wiem, zażartowałem z siebie. Tylko to mi chyba zostało. Linda: Niekoniecznie… Rozmyślasz nad jakimiś błędami z przeszłości? Harry: No…tak jak każdy chyba. Linda: A uważasz, że takie błędy są nienaprawialne? Harry: Hmm…niektóre na pewno. Linda: A ja myślę, że są. Harry: Co masz na myśli? Linda: To, że nigdy nie jest za późno zacząć tak, jak chce się, żyć. Niech to będzie moment nowego początku. Nowego, lepszego życia dla nas obojga. Co ty na to? Harry: W sumie…lepiej późno niż wcale, heh. (stukają się szklankami) Za nowy początek. Linda (patrzy mu się w oczy): Za nowy początek… (kamera się oddala) 1988 Widzimy salę weselną, skromna liczba gości, przemawia mężczyzna. Mężczyzna: Toast za Lindę, moją siostrę i Harry’ego, człowieka, który przeżył w swoim życiu dużo, ale teraz znalazł szczęście. Zdrowie! Reszta: Zdrowie! Harry: Dziękuję. Naprawdę, wiele dla mnie znaczy, że się dzisiaj zjawiliście. A teraz chciałbym zaprosić do tań- Linda (do Harry’ego): Moment. Mogę jeszcze coś powiedzieć? Harry: Teraz? Miałem nadzieję, że teraz zatańczymy nasz pierwszy taniec. Linda: No ale…a muszę to powiedzieć teraz! (uśmiecha się) (do wszystkich) Chciałabym podzielić się dobrą nowiną. Czekałam z nią dwa tygodnie, chciałam to zrobić dzisiaj…………jestem w ciąży! Brat Lindy: Gratulacje! (wszyscy biją brawo) Allyson (szeptem do Michaela): Co to znaczy „w ciąży”? Michael (szeptem do Allyson): No…to, że będziemy mieli nowego braciszka lub siostrzyczkę. Allyson (szeptem do Michaela): Oh, to super! Co nie? Michael (szeptem): Chyba… Harry (do Lindy): Linda to…to…(przytula ją)…wspaniała wiadomość! (chwilę później) Kobieta: Gratuluj ci Lindeczko, ale jednocześnie naprawdę podziwiam. Dwójka dzieci z poprzedniego małżeństwa Harry’ego i teraz jeszcze kolejne. Będziecie naprawdę dużą rodziną. Linda: Oh, no wie pani, pani Stone- Kobieta: Ekhem! Linda: No tak…mamo…wie mama, że chciałam mieć też swoje własne. Oczywiście kocham Michaela i Allyson jak swoje własne, ale jednak jest różnica. Myślę, że to utrwali nasz związek. Będziemy szczęśliwi w piątkę. Mama Harry’ego: W to nie wątpię. Może nawet w szóstkę, hehe. Linda: Jak to w szóstkę? Mama Harry’ego: Mój mąż, jak jeszcze żył, zawsze mi powtarzał, że w rodzinie Stone’ów zawsze rodzą się bliźnięta. Może tym razem też. Linda (z przekąsem): Haha, może. Kto wie. He-he… Harry (do Lindy): Kochanie, zatańczmy. Już tak długo czekam. Linda (do Harry’ego): No już idę idę. (do mamy Harry’ego) Wezmę sobie mamy słowa do serca, a teraz wybaczy mama. (idzie do męża) 1989 Linda leży na łóżku szpitalnym, a lekarz odbiera poród. Harry czeka tuż za drzwiami. Lekarz: …iiii udało się! Jest nasz mały chłopiec. (podaje pielęgniarce, która pokazuje Lindzie) Linda (zmęczonym głosem): Nasz mały Matthew. Dokładnie tak sobie go wyobrażałam, hehe… Lekarz: Cieszę się. (…) Ojej, jest druga główka! Linda: Jak to? Mówili mi, że będzie jedno…. Lekarz: Czasem to drugie się sprytnie schowa, że go nie widać, hehe. Proszę jeszcze trochę wytrzymać. Linda: Oczywiście... (pod nosem) A niech cię, mamo. Godzinę później Harry: Ja…nie wiem…co powiedzieć…ale cieszę się bardzo! Linda: To było dla mnie zaskoczenie… Harry: A dla mnie w sumie nie, bo u nas w rodzinie zawsze rodzą się bliźnięta, haha. (…) No ej, uśmiechnij się. (podchodzi do niej) Jestem pewien, że jak będziemy się trzymać razem, to damy radę. (trzyma ją za rękę) Obiecałem, że będę przy tobie trwał, cokolwiek by się nie działo, prawda? Linda: No…wiem…zmęczona jestem po prostu. (…) No i nie mamy imienia dla dziewczynki. Harry: Fakt. Wiedzieliśmy tylko o Matthew. Miałem to imię od dawna w głowie, jakoś mi się fajnie kojarzy. Pielęgniarka (trzymając dziewczynkę w ramionach; pod nosem): Jak Vanessa… Harry (do pielęgniarki): Coś się stało? Pielęgniarka: Oh, nic nic. (odkłada dziewczynkę) Po prostu…jej oczy przypominają mi o mojej przyjaciółce, która zginęła miesiąc temu. Miała na imię Vanessa. Była piękną kobietą. No nieważne. (ociera łzy) (Harry i Linda spoglądają po sobie) Harry: Vanessa…w sumie… Linda: Podoba mi się to imię. Harry (do pielęgniarki): Zdaje się, że właśnie pomogła nam pani wybrać imię. Pielęgniarka: Oh, cieszę się. (wciąż ociera łzy) Harry: Vanessa… To imię brzmi potężnie. Tak, będzie silną kobietą. Czuję to! (pielęgniarka wybucha płaczem, przeprasza ich i wybiega) Linda: No widzisz, sprawiłeś, że kobieta płacze. (uśmiecha się) Harry: Bo to szczęśliwy dzień. To dopiero początek naszej drogi. Najlepsze jeszcze przed nami. Póki jesteśmy razem, to nic nas nie zatrzyma! 1993 Harry i Linda siedzą u lekarza trzymając się za ręce. Lekarz (czyta coś): Hmm… (…) Hmmmm… Harry: No niech pan wreszcie coś powie! Lekarz: Oh… Niewiele mogę powiedzieć, przyznam szczerze… To…jakaś dziwna choroba, której nie mogę rozpoznać. Harry: Nawet z 40-letnim doświadczeniem? Lekarz: Wie pan no…medycyna ciągle ewoluuje. Powinien to pan wiedzieć, pan też jest lekarzem, prawda? Harry: No tak... Lekarz: Natomiast mogę powiedzieć, że na tę chwilę nie widzę zagrożenia życia. Na tę chwilę… Nie potrafię ocenić, jak się choroba będzie rozwijać, ale przepiszę odpowiednie leki, może też zalecę jakieś zabiegi. Harry: Dobrze…ufam panu, doktorze. Lekarz: Dziękuję. (wypisuje dużo rzeczy w notesie) Regularne wizyty oczywiście wskazane. (do Lindy) Dobrze, że pani mąż jest lekarzem, bo sam może na bieżąco czuwać. Linda: Tak, mam szczęście… (spuszcza głowę w dół) (wychodzą z gabinetu) Harry: Linda. (podnosi jej głowę i patrzy się jej w oczy) Razem pokonamy tę chorobę, okej? (Linda zapłakana) Będę przy tobie. Obiecałem. (przytula ją) Linda: Dobrze… 1994 Harry i Linda znów u tego samego lekarza. Harry (do Lindy): Muszę przyznać, że ma pani niesamowitą wolę walki. Linda: Cieszę się. Starałam się dać z siebie wszystko. Harry: To prawda, jest bardzo dzielna. (trzyma ją za rękę) Lekarz: Praktycznie nie ma już żadnych oznak tej dziwnej choroby. Mogę to z całą odpowiedzialnością powiedzieć. Linda: To wspaniale! Lekarz: Natomiast podczas badania wykryliśmy coś innego w pani organizmie… Linda: Oh! (znów chwyta Harry’ego za rękę) Cóż…takiego? Lekarz: Cóż…gratuluję, jest pani w ciąży. Linda: A… Harry: O… Lekarz: Nie cieszą się państwo? Harry: …ależ oczywiście! (odwraca się do Lindy) Czyż nie? Linda: Chyba tak… (uśmiecha się mało przekonywująco) Harry (do lekarza): Dziękuję panie doktorze za wszystko. (podaje mu dłoń) Lekarz: Ależ proszę, ja tu nic nie zrobiłem, hehe. Linda (do siebie): Może to jakiś znak? Uratowałam swoje życie, a teraz jeszcze wydam na świat nowe. Tak, to na pewno jest dobry dzień. (uśmiecha się tym razem szczerze) 1997 Harry i Linda siedzą na kanapie i rozmawiają z mężczyzną. Obok nich stoi Martha. Harry (do mężczyzny): To jest Martha, panie doktorze. Ta zdolniejsza mała. (do Marthy) Pokażesz panu swój rysunek? Martha: Plosę! (pokazuje rysunek) Nalysowałam nasą lodzinę! Psycholog (ogląda rysunek): No no, duża ta wasza rodzina. Martha: Mam dwie stalse siostly, dwóch blaci i jedną sio-siostsyckę, co wygląda jak ja. Psycholog: Rozumiem… Możesz już iść się pobawić. Martha: Dobze. (uradowana odchodzi) Psycholog (do Harry’ego): A co z drugą? (wskazuje na Marinę, która siedzi przy ścianie i obserwuje widok za oknem) Harry: Odmówiła narysowania. Jest skryta i trochę zamknięta w sobie…dlatego pana wezwaliśmy. Linda: Właśnie…są bliźniaczkami, więc czemu są aż tak od siebie różne? Psycholog: Cóż, czynników może być wiele. Poświęcacie jej dużo czasu? Harry: Oczywiście! Co prawda może Marcie odrobinę więcej… Linda: …ale to dlatego, że jest uzdolniona. Musimy czuwać nad tym, by nie zmarnowała swoich talentów. Harry: No i mamy dużą rodzinę. Ciężko poświęcać wszystkim po równo czasu. Psycholog: Ja to rozumiem, jednakże powinniście też czuwać, by któreś z dzieci nie czuło się kochane mniej niż inne. Rozumiecie? Harry: Nie jestem pewien chyba, o co doktorowi chodzi… Psycholog: No więc podejdę do tego inaczej… (to wszystko z boku obserwuje Vanessa, po czym podchodzi do Mariny niezauważona) Vanessa (do Mariny): Co robisz? Marina: …nic. Vanessa: Czemu nie chcesz nic narysować? Marina: Bo nie lubię. Vanessa: Wiesz…nie zawsze się w życiu robi to, co się lubi. Marina (spogląda na nią znacząco): Czemu? Vanessa: No bo…życie nie jest takie proste. Marina: Nie rozumiem… (spuszcza głowę) Vanessa: Wydaje mi się (patrzy jej w oczy) że sprawisz rodzicom frajdę, jeśli coś narysujesz. Marina: Martha rysuje lepiej… (znowu spuszcza głowę) Vanessa: Ale Martha to nie ty. (podnosi jej głowę) Narysuj coś od siebie, a spodoba im się. Jak narysujesz, to potem mogę z tobą obejrzeć ten film o zakochanych pieskach. Marina: No…dobrze… (chwilę później) Harry: No ale przecież mówię panu, że- Marina: Mamo… (podaje jej rysunek) Linda: Oh… Narysowałaś kwiatek. No popatrz Harry. (podchodzi Martha) Martha: Ale łaaadny. Linda (do Marthy): To twoja siostrzyczka namalowała. Martha (do Mariny): Fajny. Marina (do Marthy): Dziękuję. (…) Pójdę obejrzeć z Vanessą film. Linda: Dobrze kochanie. (Marina i Martha odchodzą) Harry (do psychologa): Widzi pan? Może i my nie mamy zawsze czasu dla wszystkich, ale nasza rodzina się wspiera. Starsze rodzeństwo opiekuje się młodszym. Czyż to nie piękne? Psycholog: No tak, teraz widzę. (wstaje) W takim razie, mam nadzieję, że wasza córka, Marina, zrobi szybkie postępy. Ale państwo też powinni jej pomagać i sprawić, by nie czuła się gorsza od swojej bliźniaczki, dobrze? Linda: Postaramy się. Pół roku później Harry w pośpiechu łapie klucze do samochodu i kieruje się do wyjścia, gdy w drzwiach zatrzymuje go Allyson. Allyson: Gdzie jedziesz, tato? Harry: Oh! Wystraszyłaś mnie. (…) Odwożę twoje siostry do babci na weekend. Allyson: Mogę się z tobą przejechać? Dawno nie spędzaliśmy razem czasu. Harry: Oj no, spieszy mi się teraz. Obiecuję, że później coś porobimy, dobrze? Allyson: No…dobrze. Harry: No to ja lecę, księżniczko. (całuje ją w czoło) (wychodzi na zewnątrz i wsiada do samochodu, gdzie już siedzą z tyłu Martha i Marina) Harry: O rany, torby jeszcze! (wysiada i otwiera bagażnik) No, to wszystko chyba. (wstając uderza głową w tylne drzwi) Aaaaa! To bolało. (z wściekłością zamyka je i wsiada do samochodu) Martha (do Harry’ego): Boli? Harry (do Marthy): Nic mi nie będzie, słońce. (zapala samochód i rusza) Marina (do Harry’ego): Na pewno? Harry (do Mariny): Tak…w porządku… Co chwila jednak łapie się za głowę i ból się nasila. Zamyka na chwilę oczy i gdy je otwiera, widzi, że przegapił skręt i wjeżdża w nadjeżdżającego tira. Widzimy, jak wykręca nerwowo kierownicę, samochód obraca się o 90 stopni, po czym następuje zderzenie… Jeszcze tej nocy Lekarz wychodzi z sali operacyjnej. Linda wtulona w Harry’ego mocno. Harry: I jak, panie doktorze? Lekarz: Nie mam dobrych wieści… Kamera się oddala. Lekarz oznajmia Harry’emu i Lindzie złe nowiny. Zapłakana Linda chowa się w ramionach Harry’ego. 1998 Harry i Linda siedzą w kuchni obserwując, jak Marina bawi się samotnie w pokoju. Linda: A może to jednak- Harry: Nie, Linda. Mieliśmy już o tym nie dyskutować. Linda: Kiedy ja naprawdę nie jestem pewna… Harry: Widać po niej, że to Marina. Bawi się sama i zawsze jest taka zamyślona. Linda: Przeżyła wypadek, to oczywiste… Uśmiecha się często, a to się Marinie nie zdarzało za często… Harry: Ma amnezję, więc teraz może być zupełnie inną osobą. Linda: Jak możesz tak mówić? Harry: Mówię o osobowości, bo w rzeczywistości jestem niemal pewny, że to Marina. (pojawia się Vanessa) Vanessa (do Mariny): Marti! Chodź, wyjdziemy na spacer z pieskiem. Marina (do Vanessy): A mogę wziąć ze sobą pannę Mary? (pokazuje na lalkę) Vanessa: Oczywiście. Linda (do Vanessy): Dlaczego Marti? Vanessa (do Lindy): Oh, raz się przejęzyczyłaś i pomyślałam, że w sumie pasuje do niej. Linda: Oh… Vanessa: To my idziemy. (wychodzą obie) Harry: Podoba mi się Marti… Linda: No…w jakiś dziwny sposób nawet do niej pasuje. (biorą się za ręce) Do naszej kochanej córeczki… 2000 Michael chodzi po pokoju i pakuje rzeczy do plecaka. Przychodzi do niego Linda. Linda: Dokąd się wybierasz? Michael: Do kolegów, przecież mówiłem… Linda: Uh! Nie mówiłeś, a poza tym miałeś dzisiaj zająć się Marti. Michael: Nie jestem jedyny w tym domu. Inni też mogą. (próbuje wyjść, zatrzymuje go Linda) Linda: To twoja siostra. Wiesz dobrze, że wciąż jeszcze dochodzi do siebie, powinieneś ją wspierać. Michael: Vanessa się nią dobrze zajmuje, nie potrzebuje mnie. Linda: Owszem, potrzebuje. Potrzebuje całej naszej rodziny. Michael: Pff, „rodziny”… Wybacz, naprawdę muszę już spadać. Linda: Co to za ton? Trochę więcej szacunku, jestem twoją matką. Michael: Nie jesteś. (odwraca się w jej stronę) Linda: Oh… (zaczyna się denerwować) Może i cię nie urodziłam, ale pokochałam cię i wychowałam jak własnego syna, więc tak, należy mi się szacunek. Michael: Nie miałaś wyjścia. (…) Zresztą co ja będę mówił. (idzie w stronę wyjścia) Linda: Pogadamy, jak wrócisz. Ale pamiętaj, że dopóki jesteś w tym domu, to musisz słuchać się mnie i ojca, zrozumiano?! (Michael wychodzi trzaskając drzwiami, Allyson wychodzi z piwnicy) Linda: Ehh… (zauważa Allyson) Wybacz, że musiałaś to słyszeć… U taty wszystko gra? Allyson: Tak…tak, wszystko gra. Linda: Ciągle się zaszywa w tej piwnicy. Nawet nie wiem, co tam robi, ehh. Muszę się zdrzemnąć. (odchodzi) (wieczorem) Allyson: Niezły dałeś dziś popis, wiesz? Michael: Oh, czyli wszystko słyszałaś? Świetnie… Allyson: Akurat wychodziłam z laboratorium taty. Michael: Super. (zaczyna łazić po pokoju) W sumie to co ty tam tak ciągle robisz? Chodzisz do niego często i znikasz na długo. Allyson: Cóż, skoro już pytasz… (…) Michael: Myślałem, że Linda już wyzdrowiała. Jak to w końcu jest? Allyson: W teorii tak, ale ojciec zaczął świrować po tym, jak…Martha zginęła. Boi się i ją stracić. Michael: I co, ten cały lek ją niby uratuje? Allyson: Kto wie. (robi poważną minę) Ja tam wierzę w ojca. To prawdziwy, niedoceniony geniusz. Szkoda, że się marnuje jako zwyczajny lekarz. Michael: Może… (jeszcze tego samego wieczora) Noc. Michael próbuje ukradkiem wyjść z domu z torbą. Nieoczekiwanie Harry siedzi w salonie. Harry: Dokąd się wybierasz? Michael: Wynoszę się. Harry: Tak bez pożegnania? Pod osłoną nocy? Michael: Hah, no może faktycznie to niezbyt eleganckie. Harry: Co ty wyprawiasz? Przecież tu jest twój dom. Michael: Właśnie od dawna tego już nie czuję. Może nawet nigdy nie czułem… Harry: Chodzi o Lindę? Powiedziała mi, co dzisiaj między wami zaszło. Michael: Ta… Dlatego przemyślałem wszystko i postanowiłem się wynieść. Harry: I gdzie niby będziesz mieszkał? Michael: Wynajmę pokój z Markiem. Też chciał od dawna się wyprowadzić od rodziny. Harry: Michael, przemyśl to jeszcze, proszę… Wiem, że nie jest między wami idealnie, ale uwierz, że Linda naprawdę kocha ciebie i Allyson jak własne dzieci. Właśnie za to ja ją pokochałem. Bo wiedziałem, że będzie umiała zastąpić wam matkę… Michael: Linda to, Linda tamto… A o mojej matce w ogóle pamiętasz? Harry: … Michael: Czy ty w ogóle ją kochałeś? Wspominasz ją czasem? Bo mam wrażenie, jakby w tym domu była zakazana. Jakby nigdy nie istniała. Harry: Michael, dobrze wiesz, że to bolesne wspomnienie. Nie wspominam o niej nie dlatego, że jej nie kochałem, ale dlatego, że ciężko mi o tym rozmawiać. Michael: Jakoś w to nie wierzę. (…) Myślę że nawet się ucieszyłeś, że ona umarła, a ty mogłeś odnaleźć miłość swojego życia, co? Harry: Skończ… Michael: Może podświadomie sam ją wypchnąłeś z tego balkonu? Harry: …wynoś się. Michael: O, teraz to mnie wyrzucasz. Harry: Sam podjąłeś taką decyzję. Próbowałem cię przekonać, ale chyba nie zdziałam więcej. Teraz wynoś się z mojego domu. Michael: Jak chcesz, ojcze. (wychodzi bez słowa) Harry siedzi załamany przez chwilę nieruchomo, po czym uderza pięścią w stół i spuszcza głowę ukrywając łzy. 2001 Harry i Linda siedzą w gabinecie lekarza w szpitalu. Tym razem przyjmuje ich młody lekarz. Harry (szeptem do Lindy): Myślisz, że to może być kolejna ciąża? Linda (szeptem do Harry’ego): Daj spokój, tego bym już chyba nie przeżyła… Lekarz: Ehh…przynoszę złe wieści. Harry: Jak to? Lekarz: Obawiam się, że ta choroba sprzed (patrzy w historię choroby) 8 lat powróciła. Harry: Przecież lekarze mówili nam, że zniknęła… Lekarz: Cóż, nie siedzę za długo w tej sprawie, ale w kartach mam zapisane, że, owszem, zniknęła, ale nie wiedzieli, czy została wyleczona. Harry: To bez sensu! Siedziałaby tyle czasu ukryta? Lekarz: Proszę nie krzyczeć na mnie… Czy pan też nie jest przypadkiem lekarzem? Nie próbował pan sam rozwikłać tej zagadki? Harry: A myślisz, że co robię przez ostatnie lata?! Linda (do Harry’ego): Harry, spokojnie… Harry: I co teraz? Jakie są wasze prognozy? Lekarz: Nie mogę nic konkretnego powiedzieć. To wciąż nieznana dla nas choroba i nie umiem przewidzieć, jak się dalej rozwinie. Harry: Świetnie. (…) Po prostu świetnie. Lekarz: Mogę przepisać za to kilka dawek- Harry: Tylko to umiecie! Przepisywać leki, wysyłać na zabiegi, rehabilitacje! Zamiast dojść do sedna problemu. Lekarz: Naprawdę robimy, co możemy… Linda: A jakie jest ryzyko? Harry: Linda… Linda: Wolę wiedzieć… Lekarz: Cóż… (…) Jak mówiłem, niczego nie możemy powiedzieć na 100%. Czytałem, że ta choroba w tajemniczy sposób, bardzo szybko się pojawiła, a po roku zniknęła praktycznie całkowicie. (…) Nie chcę straszyć, próbuję być realistą (…) ale ta choroba może równie dobrze w przeciągu roku zniknąć znów…jak i wyniszczyć cały organizm. Harry: K***a mać… (wychodzi z gabinetu wściekły i wali w ścianę na korytarzu) Linda: Dziękuję panie doktorze za wszystko. (wychodzi za nim) Harry: Przepraszam…poniosło mnie…przepraszam… (chowa głowę) (wieczorem; w laboratorium) Harry wali pięścią w blat, rozwala niektóre swoja probówki i drze kartki. Harry: Tyle lat badań…to wszystko bez sensu! (rzuca kolejną na ziemię, gdy dostrzega Allyson) Allyson: Coś się stało, tato? Harry: Przez ten cały czas szedłem w złym kierunku… Szukałem leku, a może powinienem pójść krok dalej… Powinienem szukać… Allyson: …nieśmiertelności? (Harry przerażony odwraca się w jej stronę) Harry: Naprawdę jesteś moją córką, myślimy podobnie… Allyson: A ty naprawdę jesteś geniuszem. Harry: Heh… Allyson, mogę tu robić wiele złych rzeczy, więc musisz wyjść. Allyson: Ale ja chcę ci pomóc… Harry: Nie! Nie mogę cię narażać. (odprowadza ją do drzwi) Obiecaj mi, że nie powiesz nikomu i że nie będziesz już tu wchodzić. To zbyt niebezpieczne. To moja misja. Allyson: No…ale…no dobrze… (…) Ale obiecam ci też coś innego. Harry: Tak? Allyson: Jeśli…tobie się nie uda…to dokończę twoje dzieło. Harry: Ah…(przytula ją) doceniam to. A teraz wybacz mi. (zamyka drzwi) Allyson (pod nosem): Oh, ojcze… Wiesz, że zawsze będę cię wspierać… (odchodzi) 2003 Widzimy puste mieszkanie. Vanessa wchodzi do domu z Allyson. Obie zdziwione, że drzwi były zamknięte. Allyson: To dziwne…ojciec powinien być w domu. Vanessa: Wyluzuj, może gdzieś wyszedł. Allyson: Albo się po prostu zamknął w laboratorium. Vanessa: Już tak ochoczo tam nie chodzisz. Wyrzucił cię? Allyson: Powiedzmy… Pracuje tam nad ważną rzeczą. Vanessa: A to ciekawe. No nic, nie wtrącam się. (wieczorem) Linda: No gdzie jest ten wasz ojciec?... Allyson: Nie wrócił jeszcze? To dziwne… Matthew (do Allyson): Może zajrzyj, czy na pewno nie ma go tam w laboratorium. Tylko tobie pozwala tam wchodzić… Allyson: Cóż, w tej sytuacji chyba zrozumie, jeśli wejdę. Allyson wchodzi do laboratorium, ale zastaje wszystko na swoim miejscu, a po Harrym nie ma śladu. Allyson wraca na górę. Allyson: Nie ma go tam… Matthew: Oh. (zauważa coś) Jego dokumenty, jego portfel, wszystko tu jest. Vanessa: Gdyby wyszedł z domu, to chyba by je wziął, co nie? Linda: Ale w domu go nie ma…gdzie on u licha jest? Kilka dni później Policjant: Rozumiem, psze pani, ale mówię, że nie znaleźliśmy żadnych poszlak. Linda (zapłakana): A co jeśli…a co jeśli…się zabił? (wypłakuje mu się w koszulę) Policjant: Staramy się nie zakładać tego scenariusza. (…) Znajdzie się cały i zdrowy, na pewno. Linda: Nigdy wcześniej nie znikał tak. Mam nadzieję, że wróci… (obok) Vanessa: Dalej go chyba nie mogą znaleźć. Marti: A co, jak to miało związek z tymi jego dziwnymi akcjami w piwnicy? Allyson: Cooo? Niee, nikt o tym nie wiedział, poza mną. Vanessa: Właśnie, nigdy nam nie powiedziałaś, co on tam wyprawiał w piwnicy. Matthew: W tym swoim tajnym laboratorium. Allyson: No bo prosił, bym nie mówiła… Nie robił nic złego, w teorii… Vanessa: To wszystko jest jakieś podejrzane. Mówię wam. Matthew: …a co, jak naprawdę gdzieś skoczył z mostu albo coś? Allyson: On na pewno by czegoś takiego nie zrobił! Marti: Nie chcę sobie tego wyobrażać… (przytula się do Allyson) Matthew: No dobrze, przepraszam… Vanessa: Tak czy siak to jest dziwna sytuacja. Allyson (pod nosem): Tato, co ty wyprawiasz?... 2004 Noc. Vanessa słyszy podejrzane ruchy w salonie, więc wstaje z łóżka. Zastaje Allyson wychodzącą przez okno. Vanessa: Ty chyba żartujesz…wiesz, która godzina? Allyson: Wiem…właśnie dlatego teraz to robię. Vanessa: Uciekasz? Allyson: Mam misję. Vanessa: Oh…i wolisz ją wykonać w pojedynkę? Allyson: Muszę. Obiecałam. Vanessa: Nie rozumiem ciebie… W sumie nigdy nie rozumiałam, choć się starałam. Allyson: Przykro mi w takim razie. (…) Vanessa: Czyli to pożegnanie? Allyson: Nie do końca. Widzisz, ty i ja jesteśmy wyjątkowe. Vanessa: Tak sądzisz? Allyson: Tak. Jestem pewna (odwraca się do niej) że jeszcze się spotkamy. Nasze drogi się zejdą, gdy będziemy podążać do tego samego celu. Vanessa: Nie wiem, czy będę iść w tę samą stronę, co ty. A już na pewno nie takim sposobem. (w tym momencie w tle zaczyna lecieć ta melodia) Allyson: Jeszcze się zdziwisz, kiedy nasze drogi się przetną. (…) Cóż, Vanessa, zapamiętaj ten widok. Pewnie się długo nie zobaczymy. (…) Żegnaj. Vanessa: Żegnaj…siostro… Następuje zbliżenie na twarz Vanessy, gdy przed oczami zaczynają jej przelatywać momenty z przeszłości, jak i z następnych 9 lat: *gdy zobaczyła w telewizji ogłoszenie o Wyzwaniach Totalnej Porażki *gdy przybyła na wyspę *gdy została kapitanem Błyskawic *gdy wykiwała Megan *gdy Sami odnalazła jej wisiorek *gdy odpadła *gdy Megan ją oszukała *gdy trafiła do kurortu *gdy zaprzyjaźniła się z Sally *gdy pojedynkowała się z Mattem *gdy spierała się z Heather *gdy odpadła ponownie *gdy zwariowała i przytulała fikusa *gdy trafiła do psychiatryka *gdy Marti obiecała jej pomóc w ucieczce *gdy trafiła pod obserwację Chrisa, który zmusił ją do udziału w Życiu Totalnej Porażki *gdy trafiła do miasta *gdy Lucas ją pocałował, a ona go walnęła *gdy rzuciła się na pomoc Marti *gdy oszukała Marti *gdy oszukała Lucasa w półfinale *gdy podała rękę Sami po przegranym finale *gdy uciekła z Allyson i Marti w robocie *na końcu przelatują jej szybko momenty z przeszłości takie jak zabawy z Matthew, Allyson, narodziny Marthy i Mariny, rodzinne tragedie, wściekłość ojca, smutna matka W końcu ponownie widzimy to samo zbliżenie, ale już w czasie rzeczywistym. Vanessa siedzi w pokoju w towarzystwie Allyson i Marti. Allyson (z początku niewyraźnie): ……to nie może się nie udać. Vanessa (dochodzi do siebie): Oh. Marti: To jest chore… Allyson: Mylisz się! To dzieło życia mojego ojca. Waszego ojca przecież… Vanessa: A w takim razie…po co ci Megan? Allyson: Ah…ta menda…ona zna kod, który mi zaginął. Marti: Jakim cudem? Allyson: Gdy straciłam moje laboratorium na wyspie… Przez nią straciłam wszystko! Marti: Okeeeej… (szeptem do Vanessy) Nie podoba mi się to wszystko… Allyson: Ale teraz się nie martwię. Jesteśmy razem, trzy siostry. Razem pokonamy wszystkie przeciwności losu! Vanessa: Skoro tak mówisz… (spogląda w okno) (kamera się oddala) Kategoria:Życie Totalnej Porażki